schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Randall Flagg
Walter Padick, der unter einer Vielzahl von anderen Namen - insbesondere Randall Flagg, Walter und Der Mann in Schwarz - bekannt ist, ist ein zentraler Schurke aus diversen von Stephen King geschriebenen Romanen. Tatsächlich ist er aus allen von Kings Werken der Schurke mit den meisten Auftritten. Er erscheint als Hauptschurke in den Romanen The Stand – Das letzte Gefecht ''und Die Augen des Drachen und ist auch als Rivale und wiederkehrender Schurke in der ''Der Dunkle Turm-Reihe zu finden. Des Weiteren erscheint Flagg in diversen Film- oder Serienadaptionen von Kings Werken, so wie der 1994 erschienenen Serie The Stand oder dem 2017 erschienenen Film Der Dunkle Turm. Flagg ist ein düsterer, gerissener und manipulativer Charakter, der in verschiedenen Zeitepochen in verschiedenen Welten unter verschiedenen Namen auftritt. Es ist allerdings immer sein Ziel, Chaos und Zerstörung zu säen, was ihm meistens auch durch sein Charisma und seine Manipulation gelingt. Als quasi-unsterblicher Magier verfügt Flagg über mächtige magische Fähigkeiten, sein einzig wahres Ziel ist es jedoch, den Dunklen Turm zu erreichen und dort zu einem Gott der Existenz selbst zu werden. Biographie Vergangenheit Flagg wurde als Walter Padick im Königreich Delain als Sohn eines Müllers geboren. Im Alter von 13 Jahren rannte er von zuhause davon und kehrte nie zurück, selbst nicht als er ein Jahr später von einem anderen Reisenden vergewaltigt wurde. Während seiner Reise machte Walter es sich zum Ziel, den Dunklen Turm zu erreichen. Dieser existierte in jeder Realität und bildete somit das Zentrum der Existenz und des Universums. Zu diesem Zweck schloss sich Walter, der in der Zwischenzeit zu einem gerissenen Magier und Scharlatan geworden war, diversen düsteren Herrschern an und unterstützte sie in ihren grausamen Plänen. Egal wem er sich auch anschloss, sein wahres Ziel blieb es dennoch immer, den Dunklen Turm zu erreichen. Obwohl er sich vielen düsteren Herrschern anschloss, teilte er deren Ziele und Überzeugungen allerdings nie und handelte nur aus Eigennutz um seinem eigenen Ziel näher zu kommen. Zudem ist Walter quasi-unsterblich; obwohl man ihn töten kann, ist dies ziemlich schwierig und er altert nicht. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte begann ein böser und wahnsinniger Monarch, der scharlachrote König, Walter in seinen Träumen zu kontaktieren und ihn zu seinem Werkzeug zu formen. Walter wurde zu einem willigen Handlanger des Königs und verbreitete in dessen Namen Chaos. Dennoch diente er auch dem König nicht wirklich, sondern verfolgte seine eigenen Ziele. In der Dienerschaft des scharlachroten Königs erscheint Walter in den folgenden Jahrhunderten unter verschiedenen Namen in verschiedenen Orten, wo er sich als grausamer, gerissener und sadistischer Manipulator zeigt. Da der scharlachrote König die Streben einreißen will, die den Dunklen Turm stützen, und dafür Unmengen an Chaos erzeugen muss, verschafft Walter ihm dieses Chaos auf diverse Arten und Weisen. Der dunkle Turm Zöllner von Tree So erscheint er beispielsweise in dem Königreich Neu-Kanaan, wo er sich als Zöllner verdingt und die Baronien von Gilead abreist und dort Steuern für die Krone eintreibt. Jedes Jahr kommt der Zöllner nach der Erntezeit auf seinem schwarzen Pferd Blackie auch in die Ortschaft Tree. Dabei scheint er nie zu altern (er sieht seit 20 Jahren genau gleich aus) oder sich groß zu verändern; er trägt immer einen schwarzen Umhang und einen schwarzen Hut. Die Bevölkerung hat Respekt und Furcht vor ihm, und laut Witwe Smack labt er sich am Unglück anderer. Zudem weiß der Zöllner Dinge, die er eigentlich gar nicht wissen dürfte. Als der Zöllner eines Tages in Tree erscheint und dort von Nell Ross, der Witwe von Jack Ross und der neuen Ehefrau von Bern Kells ihre Steuern fordert, packt er sich zum Schock von Nell zudem ihren Sohn Tim, zieht ihn auf sein Pferd und reitet davon. Er entführt Tim allerdings nicht, sondern spricht ihn lediglich auf seinen neuen Stiefvater an, der seine Ehefrau regelmäßig schlägt. Tim vertraut sich dem Zöllner an und erhält von ihm einen magischen Schlüssel, der jedes Schlüsselloch öffnen kann, allerdings insgesamt nur ein Mal funktioniert. Nachdem er Tim aufträgt, ihn im Wald aufzusuchen, wenn er weiteren Rat benötigt, lässt der Zöllner Tim gehen. Nachdem Tim mithilfe des magischen Schlüssels herausgefunden hat, dass Kells seinen Vater ermordet hat, sucht er den Zöllner tatsächlich im tiefen Wald auf einer Lichtung auf. Dort offenbart der Zöllner, dass er ein Zauberer ist und über einen Zauberstab, sowie eine Wasserschale verfügt, mit der er in die Zukunft blicken kann. Er lädt Tim ein, in die Schale zu schauen und offenbart Tim so, dass Kells seine Mutter gerade fast totprügelt. Er befiehlt Tim danach, die Schale im Fluss auszuwaschen, wobei er Tim bestätigt dass sein Vater nicht wie von Kells behauptet durch einen Drachenangriff starb, sondern von Kells ermordet wurde. Tatsächlich wurde Jack Ross' Leiche sogar von Kells in dem selben Fluss versenkt, vor dem Tim gerade kniet, so dass der geschockte Junge die Leiche seines Vaters findet. Von dem Zöllner erhält Tim nun die Axt seines Vaters und wird zurück ins Dorf geschickt um Rache zu nehmen. Kells ist allerdings bei Tims Rückkehr bereits verschwunden. Als Tim zuhause seine schwer verletzte Mutter findet, findet er in der Nähe zudem den Zauberstab des Zöllners und erkennt, dass dieser als Botschaft hinterlassen wurde. Auch die Wasserschale kann er finden und sieht darin eine neue Vision der Zukunft, in der Tim in den Wald geht und ein Mittel findet, seine Mutter zu retten. Dies ist allerdings ein grausamer Streich des Zöllners, der Tim so Hoffnung macht und ihn tief in den Wald locken will. Dabei unterstützt ihn eine korrupte Fee, die Tim in den Wald und in den Tod locken soll. Tim fällt tatsächlich auf den Trick des Zöllners herein, verirrt sich im Wald und gerät in einige Abenteuer. An deren Ende findet er einen Dogan - eine Art Kontrollzentrale - in dessen Nähe ein Tiger in einem Käfig gesperrt ist. Da ein mächtiger Sturm, der Stoßwind, aufzieht, muss Tim den Dogan betreten um zu überleben, aber die Schlüsselkarte die die Eingangstür öffnet, liegt im Tigerkäfig. Vor diesem liegt zudem eine Notiz des Zöllners, in der dieser spöttisch behauptet, dass Tim den Tigerkäfig öffnen muss um sich zu retten. Da der Tiger in Wahrheit der mächtige Zauberer Maerlyn ist, der vom scharlachroten König in diese Form verflucht wurde, hofft der Zöllner, dass Tim ihm diesen mächtigen Feind aus dem Weg schafft. Da der Tiger ihn nicht angreift, bekämpft Tim ihn aber nicht und nutzt die Schlüsselkarte um sich und den Tiger vor dem Stoßwind zu retten. Mit einem Zaubertrank, auf den der Tiger ihn hinweist, kann Tim Maerlyn wieder zu seiner menschlichen Form verhelfen - dieser kommentiert, dass der Zöllner vom scharlachroten König sicherlich schmerzhaft dafür bestraft werden wird, dass er durch sein zwielichtiges Spiel zugelassen hat, dass Maerlyn freikommt. Verschwörung in Gilead Eine unbestimmte Zeit später dient Walter unter dem Namen Marten Broadcloak als Hofzauberer und Berater von Steven Deschain in Gilead. Gleichzeitig ist er insgeheim ein Verbündeter von John Farson, einem Gesetzeslosen und Rebellen, der sich gegen Gilead wendet, Truppen versammelt und einen blutigen Bürgerkrieg in den äußeren Baronien begonnen hat. In Gilead begann Marten eine Affäre mit Stevens Ehefrau Gabrielle Deschain, der Mutter von Stevens Sohn und Erben Roland Deschain. Marten verführte Gabrielle, manipulierte sie und beauftragte sie, ihren Mann im Ehebett zu töten so dass Farson vom Tod Stevens und dem darauffolgenden Chaos profitieren könnte. Marten kommt zudem zu dem Entschluss, das er Stevens Sohn Roland, der ihn nicht leiden kann, loswerden muss solange dieser noch ein Junge ist. Zu diesem Zweck lässt er Roland in das Zimmer seiner Mutter rufen. Rolands Mutter ist jedoch nicht gerade glücklich, ihren Sohn zu sehen da Marten somit ihre Affäre offenbart hat. Roland erkennt dies tatsächlich und will fortan Rache an Marten nehmen, für den er jetzt nichts mehr als Hass verspürt. Dabei spielt er aber Marten in die Hände, der Roland wie geplant manipuliert hat und dazu gebracht hat, die Mannbarkeitsprüfung abzulegen die bei den Revolvermännern Gileads Brauch ist. Sollte Roland diese verlieren - wovon Marten aufgrund dessen jungen Alters ausgeht - würde er aus Gilead verbannt werden. Tatsächlich kann Roland die Prüfung gewinnen und gilt somit offiziell als Mann, sein Vater entsendet ihn aber trotzdem in eine der Baronien um zu verhindern, dass Marten ihn ermorden lässt; Steven Deschain weiß schon seit Jahren über Martens Affäre mit seiner Frau Bescheid. Roland wird mit seinen Freunden Cuthbert und Alain in die Grafschaft Meijs geschickt, die Farson per Intrige und Infiltration auf seine Seite ziehen will. Zu diesem Zweck entsendet Farson Walter als Boten zu seinen Spionen in Meijs um herauszufinden, wie weit sie mit der Planung sind. Walters Art mach mächtigen Eindruck auf einen der Handlanger, Roy Depape, so dass dies sogar seinem Anführer Eldred Jonas auffällt. Jonas betritt daraufhin selbst den Raum, in dem Walter auf ihn wartet. Jonas hält den Raum zuerst für leer, bis Walter direkt hinter ihm aus dem Schatten tritt. Nachdem Walter und Jonas - der genauso eingeschüchtert wie Depape ist - sich gesetzt haben, lässt sich Walter von Jonas die Neuigkeiten berichten. Kurz darauf zieht er sich wieder aus Meijs zurück und verpasst so, wie Roland und seine Kameraden Depape und seine Truppen niedermetzeln und Farsons Eroberung von Meijs somit abwehren. Nach dem Chaos in Mejis berichtete der scharlachrote König Walter, dass Roland noch eine Rolle zu spielen hätte. Diesen hatte Walter zuvor in Mejis knapp verpasst. Nach Rolands Rückkehr nach Gilead ist Marten offiziell nicht länger in der Festung; er soll nach Westen gezogen sein und sich nun offiziell Farson angeschlossen haben. Allerdings hat Marten Gilead nie verlassen, er hat nur die Rolle des Marten aufgegeben und eine weitere angenommen; die von Walter - einem Mönch aus Gilead. Zudem hat er mithilfe er Hexe Rhea eine Falle für Roland aufgebaut, in diese er auch hineintappt und was zur Folge hatte, dass Roland ihm Wahn seine Mutter tötet. Einige Jahre später bezeugt Walter das Ende von Rolands ursprünglichem ka-tet in der Schlacht von Jericho Hill gegen Farsons Truppen und ist sogar derjenige, der Cuthbert Allgood unter dem Namen Rudin Filaro einen Pfeil durchs Auge schießt und ihn so tötet. Roland kann jedoch dem Tod entkommen, indem er sich in einem der Karren, die die Leichen forttransportieren, versteckt und sich tot stellt. Von einem bitteren Hass auf Walter getrieben, der maßgeblich an dem Fall von Gilead und dem Tod von Rolands Freunden verantwortlich ist, schwört Roland, Walter zur Strecke zu bringen. Zudem hat er es sich ebenfalls zum Ziel gesetzt, den dunklen Turm zu erreichen und ist von diesem Ziel regelrecht besessen. Verfolgt von Roland Deschain Jahrhunderte später verfolgt Roland Flagg durch die Mohaine-Wüste. Kurz bevor Walter dies klar wird, trifft er in der Wüste Vater Callahan, der aus einer anderen Welt gekommen ist. Er händigt diesem die düstere schwarze Dreizehn, die zerstörerischste von Maerlyns 13 Kristallkugeln, aus da er weiß, dass Callahan in der Zukunft Rolands Pfad kreuzen wird. Er hofft, dass die Macht der schwarzen 13 Roland dann töten wird. Dann flieht Flagg - zu dieser Zeit als Mann in Schwarz bekannt - in die Wüste und hinterlässt auf dem Weg einige Fallen und Tests für Roland. Nachdem in der Stadt Tull ein drogensüchtiger Obdachloser namens Nort stirbt, wird er im Saloon aufgebahrt. Zur selben Zeit erreicht der Mann in Schwarz das Dorf, betritt die Bar und bestellt einen Whiskey. Die Wirtin, Alice, hält den Mann in Schwarz für einen Priester und vermutet, dass das Totenritual ihn anwidert. Der Mann in Schwarz aber erwidert, dass er kein Priester ist und auch kein Problem mit dem Ritual hat. Daraufhin bestellt er sich einen weiteren Whiskey und bezahlt mit einer Silbermünze, für die er kein Wechselgeld fordert. Während Alice Smalltalk machen will, unterbricht der Mann sie unwirsch da sie sich nicht mir Trivialitäten abgeben soll; sie teilt den Raum mit dem Tod. Der Mann in Schwarz erkennt, dass Alice Nort mochte und impliziert, dass Norts Tod nicht so entgültig ist, wie sie denkt. Plötzlich beginnt der Mann ein Ritual, bei dem er höhnisch lacht und ruft, dass er es ihnen schon zeigen wird. Danach spuckt er Norts Leiche ins Gesicht und springt dreimal über den aufgebahrten Körper. Durch dieses Ritual kann der Mann in Schwarz Nort tatsächlich wiederbeleben, woraufhin die meisten anwesenden Gäste aus dem Saloon fliehen. Der Mann in Schwarz hingegen lacht nur verächtlich und verlässt schließlich auch den Saloon. Allerdings hinterlässt er Alice einen Brief, in dem er behauptet dass er Nort einen Befehl eingepflanzt hat. Da der Mann in Schwarz weiß, dass Alice sich für das Leben nach dem Tod interessiert, kann sie Nort mit dem Wort "Neunzehn" dazu bringen, ihr zu verraten was einen nach dem Tod erwartet. Der Mann in Schwarz warnt, dass das Wissen Alice in den Wahnsinn treiben würde, impliziert aber auch dass er weiß, dass Alice sich nicht davon abhalten lassen wird, die Frage schließlich doch zu stellen. Den Brief hat der Mann in Schwarz mit dem Namen "Walter o' Dim" unterschrieben. Als Roland während seiner Verfolgung von Walter in Tull ankommt, findet er dort einige Mitglieder des Kults des scharlachroten Königs vor, deren Anführerin Sylvia Pittston Walter kennt und eine Verbündete von ihm ist. Roland verhört Pittston und erfährt so, dass Walter die Wüste durchqueren wird um die Berge dahinter zu erreichen, wo er sich zum Meditieren niederlassen wird. Als Roland Tull wieder verlassen will um Walter zu verfolgen, schnappt jedoch Walters magische Falle zu und die gesamte Bevölkerung des Dorfs wird dazu getrieben, Roland zu attackieren um ihn zu ermorden. Roland kann überleben, muss dazu aber sämtliche Dörfler - einschließlich Frauen und Kinder - töten. Als Roland Tage später in der Wüste einen Einsiedler namens Brown trifft und von diesem erfährt, dass der Mann in Schwarz bei ihm Rast gemacht hat und vor etwa sechs Wochen da wahr, überlegt Roland ob die ganze Situation eine vom Mann in Schwarz hergestellte Illusion ist, die ihn täuschen soll. Schließlich kommt er aber zu dem Entschluss, dass Brown kein Feind ist, und zieht weiter ohne ihm etwas anzutun. Sechzehn Tage später findet Roland in der Wüste ein Farmhaus, in dem er den Jungen Jake Chambers findet. Dieser verrät, dass Walter vor einigen Tagen an der Farm ankam, Jake sich aber versteckt hat da er ihn unheimlich fand. Jake ist Roland sympathisch und darum fragt er sich erneut, ob dies eine Illusion von Walter ist. Im Kellerraum findet Roland einen Dämon, der ihn warnt dass Rolands Seele Walter gehören wird, solange er Jake bei sich hat. Dennoch nimmt Roland Jake auf die Weiterreise mit und sie erreichen die Berge, wo sie Walter in einiger Ferne die Felswände hinaufklettern sehen. Während sie klettern kommen sie plötzlich an einer Felswand an, an der Walter spöttisch auf sie wartet. Er wünscht Roland lachend einen guten Tag und Roland zückt seine Pistole und feuert dreimal ohne zu zögern auf Walter. Dennoch verfehlen alle drei Kugeln Walter surrealerweise und dieser fragt lachend, ob Roland die Antworten auf all seine Fragen so einfach erschießen würde. Roland fordert ihn auf, vom Felsen herabzusteigen, aber Walter erwidert dass sie auf der anderen Seite des Berges miteinander sprechen werden. Er prophezeit aber, dass zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch er und Roland am Leben sein werden und fliegt in eine dünne Felsspalte, wodurch er aus Rolands Sichtfeld verschwindet. Vier Tage später machen sich Roland und Jake auf den Weg durch die Höhle, um Walter zu erreichen. Dabei müssen sie aber einen Abgrund überqueren. Während sie über dünne Metallstreben balancieren, erscheint plötzlich Walter am anderen Ende des Abgrunds. Erneut grüßt er die beiden fröhlich und bringt die Brücke durch sein Lachen zum Einsturz. Jake kann sich gerade noch festhalten, wodurch Roland sich nun entscheiden muss ob er den Jungen rettet oder Walter verfolgt. Walter warnt aber, dass Roland ihn nicht mehr einholen wird, falls er Jake rettet, und so lässt Roland Jake fallen und nimmt die Verfolgung des Schwarzen Manns auf. Zornig über sein eigenes Verhalten feuert er erneut zwölf Schüsse auf Walter, die aber wieder alle verfehlen. Dann aber folgt er Walter zu einem Platz, wo sie miteinander reden wollen. Palaver mit Roland Deschain In diesem sogenannten Golgotha setzen sich die beiden nieder und Walter beauftragt Roland, Holz für ein Lagerfeuer zu besorgen. Auf Rolands wütende Antwort, dass er Walter umbringen wird, antwortet dieser gelangweilt dass er dies nicht tun wird, da er es nicht tun kann. Daher ist Roland gezwungen, Walters Befehl zu folgen und Holz zu besorgen. Walter entzündet das Feuer und brät einen Hasen, den Roland jedoch nicht anrührt da er Walter nicht vertraut. Erst dann wirft der Mann seine Kapuze zurück, unter der sich ein Gesicht befindet welches Roland aufgrund seiner Gewöhnlichkeit enttäuscht. Walter impliziert aber, dass er auch ein Gesicht hätte wählen können, welches Roland gleich bekannt vorgekommen wäre; hierbei bezieht er sich auf seine Identität als Marten. Das Gesicht das er nun trägt ist hingegen sein wahres Gesicht. Walter zieht schließlich einige Tarot-Karten, mit denen er Rolands Zukunft vorhersagen will. Er zieht insgesamt sieben Karten: den Gehängten, welcher Roland selbst symbolisiert; den ertrinkenden Seefahrer, welcher Jake darstellt, den Gefangenen und die Herrin der Schatten, welche sich auf Rolands zukünftige Reisegefährten Eddie und Susannah beziehen, sowie den Tod, den dunklen Turm, sowie das Leben - allerdings nicht für Roland. Während Walter die Karten zieht, fragt Roland nach den Bedeutungen aber selbst Walter kennt sie nicht. Als Roland fragt, warum Walter ihm die Karten zeigt, behauptet dieser unwirsch dass Roland nicht fragen soll, sondern einfach zuschauen soll. Nachdem Walter die letzte Karte gezogen hat, hypnotisiert er Roland plötzlich und befiehlt ihm, einzuschlafen. Roland, der sich auf Walter stürzen will um ihn zu erwürgen, verliert mit dem Geräusch von Walters höhnischem Lachen das Bewusstsein. Während Roland träumt, zeigt Walter ihm Visionen vom Universum und dem dunklen Turm. Er will Roland dazu bringen, dem dunklen Turm abzuschwören, was Roland aber entschlossen ablehnt. Walter behauptet, dass Roland den Turm niemals erreichen wird und dass er bei dem Versuch, ihn zu erreichen, sterben wird. Zudem verrät er Roland, dass Walter derjenige war der für den Untergang seines Vaters verantwortlich war und dass er auch Marten war, der seine Mutter verführte. Stolz stellt er sich als der wichtigste Handlanger des scharlachroten Königs vor, auch wenn er diesen nicht bei Namen nennt, und behauptet dass dieser bereits die Erde beherrscht. Außerdem behauptet er, dass dies nicht der Anfang sondern das Ende des Anfangs sei und dass Roland dies noch nie begriffen hat und auch nie begreifen wird. Roland versteht nicht, worauf der Mann in Schwarz anspielt, und Walter zeigt Roland weitere Visionen von Unmengen an Dimensionen und Universen, die alle aneinander angrenzen, und dass der dunkle Turm das Zentrum all jener Dimensionen und Universen ist. Schließlich kommt Roland halbwegs wieder zu sich und Walter bietet ihm an, dass sie fortan ohne Lüge und Täuschung miteinander reden können. Roland wundert sich, warum der Morgen noch nicht gekommen ist, da sie schon mehrere Stunden miteinander reden, und Walter verrät dass die Macht seines Königs es so lange Nacht sein lassen wird, wie sie miteinander reden. Tatsächlich steht die Zeit um Walter und Roland still, während sie ansonsten normal weitergeht und bereits Jahre in der äußeren Welt vergangen sind. Roland fragt Walter nach dem von ihm erwähnten König und Walter verrät, dass er diesen nie gesehen hat, er aber in Träumen zu ihm spricht. Da Walter nicht länger über den König und seinen Dienst sprechen will, fragt Roland nach dem Turm und ob er in seinem Ziel, ihn zu finden, Erfolg haben wird. Walter aber erwidert, dass Roland ihn töten würde wenn er ihm diese Frage beantworten würde. Stattdessen verrät er Roland, dass dieser nach Westen gehen muss um seinem Ziel näherzukommen, und dort das Ritual des "Ziehens" seiner Gefolgsleute hinter sich bringen muss. Nachdem das lange Gespräch mit Walter zu Ende kommt, verabschiedet sich Walter und als Roland wieder aus seinem von Walter erschaffenen Schlaf erwacht, erkennt er dass zehn Jahre vergangen sind, Ihm gegenüber sitzt ein Skelett in der Kleidung Walters und Roland geht davon aus, dass sein Feind zu Tode gealtert ist. Tatsächlich hat Walter seinen Tod aber nur vorgetäuscht und einem Skelett lediglich seine Kleidung angezogen bevor er weitergezogen ist um weiterhin dem scharlachroten König zu dienen. Konfrontation im Glaspalast Roland reist schließlich ebenfalls weiter und kann - wie von Walter prophezeiht - Eddie Dean, Susannah Dean und eine Version von Jake aus einer anderen Welt für seinen Kreuzzug gewinnen. Die Gruppe kommt in der verfallenen Stadt Lud an, wo sie sich mit den restlichen Einwohnern, angeführt von dem wahnsinnigen Ticktack-Mann, herumschlagen müssen dem sie letztendlich in den Kopf schießen. Nachdem sie auf einem wahnsinnigen, lebendigen Zug namens Blaine geflohen ist und dieser eine Kettenreaktion in Gang gesetzt hat, die ganz Lud mit Giftgas auslöschen soll, taucht urplötzlich Walter im Versteck des verwundeten Ticktackmanns auf. Er spricht den Mann mit seinem wahren Namen, Andrew Quick, an und befiehlt ihm, sich trotz des Kopfschusses zusammenzureißen. Er warnt Andrew vor dem Giftgas, so dass Quick ihm schließlich Gehör schenkt. Walter wirkt auf Quick wie eine unnatürliche Figur, trägt aber ganz gewöhnliche Kleidung sowie eine Kapuze. Auf Quicks Frage, wer Walter ist, antwortet dieser zuerst albern, dann kryptisch und stellt sich schließlich als Richard Fannin vor, obwohl er klarstellt dass dies nicht sein richtiger Name ist. Er reicht Quick seine Hand und obwohl Quick sich denkt, dass er unbedingt vor Fannin fliehen muss, greift Walter Quicks Hand. Walter reißt die Hautfetzen von Quicks Kopf ab, da diese ihn stören, und manipuliert Quick, so dass dieser - vor Schmerz wahnsinnig geworden - ihm die Loyalität schwört. Walter verrät Quick, dass sie Rache an der Gruppe nehmen werden, die Quick so viel Leid bereitet hat, und dass sie nicht zulassen können dass die Gruppe dem Turm noch näher kommt. Da Walter von der drohenden Gaswolke Bescheid weiß, dirigiert er Quick zu einem Schrank in dem sich Gasmasken befinden; er selbst könnte das Giftgas zwar problemlos überleben, Quick aber würde sterben. Walter führt Quick in das Kansas einer anderen Welt, in dem Roland und seine Gruppe schon bald auftauchen sollten. Dort errichtet Walter einen gläsernen Palast, der an die Geschichte "Der Zauberer von Oz" angelehnt ist, und erwartet die Ankunft von Roland und seinem ka-tet. Als diese schließlich ankommen, nutzt Quick genau wie in Oz die Maschinen im Raum, um sich als großer Zauberer auszugeben, aber das ka-tet durchschaut den Trick schnell. Als sie den Vorhang zurückziehen und geschockt den Ticktack-Mann erkennen, erscheint plötzlich Walter hinter ihnen auf dem gigantischen Thron im Raum und behauptet spöttisch, dass sie sich gar nicht um Quick kümmern sollen, da dieser einen langen und schlimmen Tag hinter sich hat. Er befiehlt Quick, Roland und sein ka-tet zu töten, aber dieser wird sofort von Eddie und Susannah erschossen. Roland erkennt Walter vor sich als Marten, den er schon seit Jahrhunderten jagt, und richtet seine Pistole auf ihn. Walter macht ihm aber gelangweilt klar, dass die Pistole ihm nichts anhaben kann und fragt Roland spöttisch, wie es seiner Familie geht. Als Walter daraufhin lauthals lacht, feuert Roland zornig seine Pistole auf ihn, verfehlt aber. Walter fordert von Roland und seinen Freunden nun ein, dass sie ihre Suche nach dem dunklen Turm aufgeben, aber alle weigern sich. Daraufhin zieht Walter Maerlyns Pampelmuse, die pinke der 13 Kristallkugeln Maerlyns, aus seiner Tasche und droht Roland, seinen Kameraden etwas bestimmtes aus Rolands Vergangenheit zu zeigen, wenn Roland seiner Quest nicht abschwört (es handelt sich dabei um Rolands Tötung seiner eigenen Mutter). Roland ist aber ganz ruhig und zieht anstatt der Revolver aus dieser Welt, die Flagg verhexen kann, eine Pistole aus Jacks Welt und feuert sie auf Flagg. Panisch springt dieser zurück, wobei er die Pampelmuse fallen lässt, und verschwindet in einer Rauchwolke bevor Roland ihn erschießen kann. Als die Gruppe den Glaspalast wieder verlässt, finden sie eine Nachricht von Flagg in der er ihnen eine letze Chance lässt, dem Turm abzuschwören. Er warnt, dass er das nächste Mal nicht einfach fliehen wird. Abmachung mit Mia Walter reist nun nach Fedic in den verseuchten Landen von Donnerschlag, wo die Brecher des scharlachroten Königs versammelt sind und daran arbeiten, die übrigen Streben des Dunklen Turms zu zerstören. Dort erkennt Walter, dass ein uraltes Wesen, welches von Sex besessen und nur dazu existiert, Nachkommen zu erzeugen, in Fedic umherströmt. Da das Wesen, als Mia bekannt, aufgrund der Verseuchung Fedics, die die meisten Männer unfruchtbar gemacht hat, aber keine Kinder zeugen kann, nimmt Walter Kontakt mir ihr auf und schlägt ihr einen Pakt vor. Er erkennt, dass Mia alles dafür tun würde, ein eigenes Kind zu gebären und großzuziehen und rekrutiert sie zu genau diesem Zweck. Wenn Mia sich bereiterklärt, ihre Unsterblichkeit aufzugeben und sterblich zu werden, wird ihr die Ehre zuteil werden, den prophezeihten Sohn des scharlachroten Königs, Mordred, zu gebären. Dieser ist prophezeiht und vorherbestimmt, Roland Deschain zu töten, aber Walter verspricht Mia mindestens sieben Jahre mit dem jungen Mordred. Überglücklich willigt Mia ein. Tatsächlich hat Walter aber nicht vor, Mia Zeit mit dem Kind zu lassen, da dieses sie nach seiner Geburt sofort töten und fressen würde. Tod Nach der Geburt Mordreds, dem verfluchten, künstlich gezeugten Sohns von sowohl Roland als auch dem scharlachroten König, können Mia und die anderen aus dem Dixie Pig entkommen. Bei dieser Flucht verletzen sie Mordred, der daraufhin verlassen in der unterirdischen Basis zurückbleibt. Dort droht er zu verhungern, bis Flagg im Dixie Pig auftaucht und nach Mordred sucht, da er diesen benötigt um mithilfe von dessen Fuß - der von einem magischen Mal gezeichnet ist - die Barriere zu brechen, die den dunklen Turm verschließt. Damit Mordred seine mächtigen telepathischen Fähigkeiten nicht gegen ihn einsetzen kann, trägt Flagg eine Art Gedankenschutzkappe. Fröhlich spricht er Mordred an und erklärt ihm den Nutzen seiner Kappe. Er verrät außerdem, dass er weiß welche mächtigen Fähigkeiten Mordred dank seines roten Vaters besitzt. Insgeheim verspürt Flagg sogar panische Furcht vor Mordred, ist aber bereit diese zu ignorieren um den Turm zu erreichen. Da Mordred trotz seines fortgeschrittenen Verstands nur ein Baby ist, beschränkt Flagg sich darauf zu reden und Mordred mit einem Nicken oder Kopfschütteln auf seine Aussagen reagieren zu lassen. Währenddessen denkt Flagg auch darüber nach, was für ein Glück es ist dass der Schriftsteller Stephen King bald von Agenten des Scharlachroten Königs getötet werden wird, bevor er seine Geschichte zuende schreiben kann. Flaggs Gedanken führen schließlich zu seinem Ziel - innerhalb von 5 Tagen den Turm mit dem amputierten Fuß von Mordred zu erreichen um ihn betreten zu können und ihn zu besteigen. Davon erhofft sich Flagg, der Gott von allem Existenten zu werden und unbeschreibliche Macht zu erhalten. Lächelnd bietet Randall Mordred eine Zusammenarbeit an und spricht davon, dass Roland ihn schon einmal fast erledigt hätte und sie ihn daher nicht unterschätzen dürfen. Er setzt sich nahe Mordred nieder und ist sich nicht bewusst, dass Mordred trotz der Kappe seine Gedanken lesen kann. Randall wähnt sich sicher und realisiert nicht, dass Mordred entschlossen ist ihn zu töten und zu verspeisen. Während Randall unter anderem davon spricht, dass er durch eine Geheimtür in das Dixie-Pig gelangt ist, legt Mordred sich daher einen Plan zurecht. Gleichzeitig liest er auch Randalls Erinnerungen um so nützliche Informationen zu erlernen. Randall verrät Mordred schließlich, dass Roland und sein ka-tet das Devar-Toir in Donnerschlag erreicht haben um dort die Brecher zu befreien. Aufgebracht spricht er davon, dass Roland ihm genug Probleme bereitet hat und er daher diesmal fest entschlossen ist, diesen zu töten; unter anderem auch für den Mord an seiner eigenen Mutter, die Randall scheinbar wirklich geliebt hat. Randall plant nun, Roland bei dessen Angriff auf das Devar-Toir in den Rücken zu fallen und ihn zu töten. Allerdings erkennt er schließlich auch, dass Mordred die ganze Zeit in seinem Verstand war und erkennt, was Mordred für ihn plant. Daher verwirft Randall seinen Plan, Mordred in den Kampf mitzunehmen und ihn erst dann zu verraten und zu töten, und zieh tlangsam seine Waffe während er panisch überlegt, dass er nur einen Schuss auf Mordred abgeben kann bevor er fliehen muss. Bevor dies geschehen kann, nutzt Mordred aber seine mentale Kraft um Einfluss auf Randalls Körper zu nehmen und zu verhindern, dass er sich bewegen kann. Allerdings erkennt der erstarrte Randall, dass er Mordreds telepatischem Einfluss vermutlich entkommen kann wenn Mordred ihn angreifen wird. Tatsächlich gelingt es ihm sich freizureißen während Mordred sich in seine Spinennform verwandelt, und rennt davon. Er versucht, die versteckte Falltür zu erreichen, aber Mordred kann erneut die Kontrolle über Randalls Körper erhalten. Telepathisch behauptet Mordred spöttisch, dass Randall zwar nicht der mächtigste Feind Rolands, wohl aber der älteste war. Er merkt zudem an, dass er jetzt Hunger hat, und befiehlt Randall, seine eigenen Augen herauszureißen und sie Mordred auszuhändigen. Randall ist gezwungen, den Befehl zu befolgen und rammt sich seine Finger in die Augenhöhlen und reißt seine Augen heraus. Nachdem Mordred sie verspeist hat, soll Randall auch seine Zunge herausreißen. Dies gelingt ihm aber nicht, so dass der gierige Mordred sich schließlich auf ihn stürzt und ihm die Zunge abbeißt. Dann übermannt ihn die Gier völlig und er richtet Randall brutal zu Tode und saugt dessen Blut und Organe aus so dass von Walter schließlich nur noch eine ausgetrocknete Leiche zurückbleibt. Direkt nach Walters Tod spürt Roland, dass sein alter Feind nicht länger lebt. Dies wird ihm schließlich im Hauptquartier der Tet Corporation bestätigt. Da Roland und sein Umfeld - dadurch auch Walter - in einer Zeitschleife gefangen sind, ist Walter aber dennoch trotzdem bald wieder am Leben. Als Roland die oberste Tür im Schwarzen Turm öffnet, tritt er durch sie in die Mohaine-Wüste hinaus und nimmt erneut die Verfolgung des Mann in Schwarz auf, welcher durch die Wüste vor ihm flieht. Galerie Flagg 1994.jpg|Jamey Sheridan als Randall Flagg (1994) Flagg 2017.jpg|Matthew McConaughey als der Mann in Schwarz (2017) Trivia * In der ersten Version von Kings Der Dunkle Turm-Serie, waren Marten und Walter/Flagg noch verschiedene Personen. In den folgenden Auflagen wurde dies aber überarbeitet und beide wurden zu ein und derselben Person. ** Daher starb Walter am Ende des ersten Buchs auch wirklich, was später mit der Aussage erklärt wurde, dass er seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hat. ** Genau umgekehrt verhält es sich mit Walter und dem "Guten Mann", John Farson. Farson wird zuerst als eine weitere Identität Walters dargestellt, aber später wird erklärt, dass es sich bei John Farson um eine eigenständige Person handelt. * In der 1994 erschienenen Fernseh-Adaption von The Stand wurde Flagg von Jamey Sheridan dargestellt. In dem 2017 erschienenen Film The Dark Tower spielte ihn Matthew McConaughey. * Gaunter O'Dim aus der The Witcher-Videospielreihe scheint eine Anspielung auf Flagg zu sein. Neben dem Nachnamen O'Dim, den er mit einem Alias Flaggs teilt, ist auch Gaunter ein manipulativer und enigmatischer Magier, der Leute ausnutzt und seine Spielchen mit ihnen spielt. en:Randall Flagg Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Erzfeind Kategorie:Rivale Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Enigmatisch Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Besessen (Entschlossen) Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Unsterblich Kategorie:Perverser Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Möchtegern-Gott Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Stephen King-Schurke